


Honeybee

by MrsComatose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Prankster Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsComatose/pseuds/MrsComatose
Summary: It started out as a prank when Sam snapped a photo of Dean and Cas a few weeks ago. The two seemed to have fallen asleep in front of the tv in one of the cheap motel rooms they always book on their hunts. He was sure the Award "Prank of the Year" would go to him. But well, sometimes things turn out differently than you think.





	Honeybee

Honeybee

It started out as a prank when Sam snapped a photo of Dean and Cas a few weeks ago. The two seemed to have fallen asleep in front of the tv in one of the cheap motel rooms they always book on their hunts.

Sam went to the local library to research some stuff for their „monster of the week“ case and came back very late. He found his brother and Cas asleep on the couch, the TV was still on and showed a sitcom Sam didn´t recognize. 

Angels generally don´t need sleep but Cas told them it was good for him from time to time. The funny thing about the situation was that Cas had his head on Dean´s shoulder and his brother had his arm around the angel´s back. Sam thought they ended up in this position on accident.

As Dean´s annoying little brother Sam felt like it was his responsibility to document this funny situation and tease his brother with this in the future. That´s why he grabbed Dean´s phone from the couch table in front of them and took the photo.  
He sent the photo to himself (and all of their friends), changed Cas´name to „Honeybee“ in Dean´s contacts and set the photo as Dean´s background before he put the phone back. After that he got the blanket from Dean´s bed and tucked them in.

Pleased with himself to have made the prank of the year he went to bed as well. He´s pretty sure he fell asleep with a mischievous grin on his face.  
Sam expected Dean would make his life a living hell the moment he would look at his phone the next morning – but no. His brother didn´t say a word about the photo. Actually he didn´t react at all. Which disappointed Sam very much. After all this was one of his best pranks ever.

After two weeks Sam had enough. Dean still didn´t react to his prank and he just had to do something about that. He printed the photo, bought a corny frame and put the framed photo on the nightstand in Dean´s room at the bunker when his brother was out to buy groceries.

After Dean was back and busy putting the groceries away he stole his wallet and put another photo in there. Dean HAD TO react in some way now. Sam was sure about that.

But Sam got disappointed again. Dean acted like nothing happened. Was this Dean´s revenge? Not reacting to Sam´s prank because he knew it would drive his little brother nuts?

A few weeks later they were having lunch in some diner in Ohio. They were on their way back to the bunker after a hunt – a simple salt ´n´burn. Dean´s phone rang and Sam almost didn´t believe his eyes.

The contact on the screen said „Honeybee“ and Dean answered his phone with a soft „Hey, Cas.“ They talked for a few minutes and from what Sam heard it was nothing important. Just Cas´ daily call to ask them how they were. Sam was wondering since when Cas called daily just to ask if they were ok.

It was then that it hit him and he couldn´t believe how stupid and oblivious he had been the past couple of weeks. Cas´ daily calls when he wasn´t with them, the two sneaking around in the bunker after Sam went to bed. Sam also noticed his brother stopped flirting with every women when they went on a case and now he knew why.

While Sam was still processing all of this Dean had ended the call. „How´s Cas?“ He asked as innocently as he could. He wanted to be sure before he said anything to Dean. „Good. We´ll see him tonight at the bunker.“

After Dean finished his burger he excused himself to go to the bathroom. He left his phone on the table and Sam knew this was his chance. He needed to check something which wasn´t that difficult because he knew his brother´s PIN – 1809. Sam couldn´t help but laugh. September 18 was the day Dean met Cas for the first time. No chick flick moments… sure.

But that wasn´t what he wanted to check. Dean still had the photo of him and Cas cuddling set as the background. That was the proof he needed. He quickly put the phone back at the table before Dean would notice he was snooping around.

Later when they were back in the car and on their way home to the bunker Sam could no longer keep his mouth shut. „Dean, you know you don´t have to hide your relationship with Cas, right?“ he asked and almost laughed at Dean`s shocked face.

„I… what… how do you know about that?“ Dean stuttered and kept his eyes on the road. „It took me longer than I´d like to admit but thinking about it now it was quite obvious. I´ve been trying for weeks to make you snap about this photo but you didn´t react at all. You didn´t change Cas´name back in your contacts. And I bet you still have the photo in your wallet and on your nightstand.“ Sam explained.

„It´s a beautiful photo, you know.“ Dean said with a nervous smile and Sam nodded. They were quiet for some time after that but there was one thing left Sam had to say. „I´m happy for you, Dean. You deserve this. Both of you.“

„Thanks, Sammy.“ Dean replied without taking his eyes oft he road. Sam could still see the big smile on his brothers face. But this didn´t mean Sam would stop teasing Dean. Hell no. That´s what little brothers are for, right?


End file.
